The Villains get a toaster!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: They want the toaster to make them toast for breakfast but it couldn't do it so they declared it worthless! Why would the want a robot that couldn't even cook on their team anyway?


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Jo counted the members on the Heroes team and then she counted everyone on the Villains team and realized that the heroes had more people than the villains.

"Hey! Why do they have 7 and we only have 6 people." Jo complained.

"Fine." Chris groaned. "You can have the stupid robot..."

Chris threw the control to the robot at Lightning.

"Everyone go back to the cabins until the challenge tomorrow." Chris dismissed them all and walked away.

* * *

The Heroes decided that they were going to sleep in the really nice cabin so the villains got stuck in the shitty cabin. They went to sleep after Duncan smashed all the windows and Scott stole Cameron's wallet, which contained $100 that his mom gave him, they ordered pizza with that money and then they fought over who got to sleep and Gwen was busy sulking because she was a villain. They all passed out around 2am.

The next morning Heather was woken up by Gwen's constant sobbing outside, she wished she could close the windows so she wouldn't have to hear that bitch but since Duncan smashed them, she couldn't do it. Heather decided to go be a villain and yell at Gwen.

"What the hell is your problem!" Heather flung the door open. "It's 7:00am! I didn't plan on getting up this early!"

"I'm a Villain!" Gwen yelled and cried. "How could this happen?!"

"You stole Courtney's boyfriend." Heather sat down and sighed. "I think you and I should team up. I don't trust that Jo girl."

"Are you actually trying to be nice?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes." Heather told her. "We should go wake the idiots up and have breakfast."

"I don't feel like eating Chef's shitty food again." Gwen sighed.

"Let's just use the robot." Heather smirked. "It's basically one giant toaster."

"Sounds good to me." Gwen smiled and she and Heather went to wake the others up.

* * *

Gwen and Heather went back into the cabin and poured water over Duncan, Lightning, Jo and Scott. When they all woke up they were pretty pissed off that they had water dumped on them.

"What the hell, Goth ball?" Jo glared at them.

"Yeah! What gives!" Scott yelled and stretched out of his bed.

"Awww Duncan." Gwen kissed him. "You can't be mad at me."

"I can and I am." Duncan kissed her. "I just think you're hot."

"Duncan, Heather and I want breakfast." Gwen told him. "Can you go and steal us some bread and we can make you guys French toast or something."

"Alright." Duncan threw his shirt on. "Jo you can help me."

"Why do I have to go?" Jo groaned.

"Because Gwen and I are going to make a kickass breakfast." Heather smirked. "Get the bread if you want to eat."

"Can you cook better then Chef?" Jo asked.

"Duh!" Gwen laughed. "Anyone can cook better then Chef."

* * *

About 15 minutes later Duncan tossed the bread at Heather and Gwen who walked over to the robot who started to make beeping sounds. Heather started to shove the bread into the robot's head which didn't do anything except beep. Heather sighed and started to walk away and the robot followed her.

"Beep." said the robot.

"Get away from me!" Heather rolled her eyes. "This stupid thing can't even make toast!"

"Let me try..." Gwen opened the back of the robot to find a control panel and pressed random buttons. The robot just beeped in response.

"I say we kick it!" Duncan kicked the robot and being an idiot, he machine broke his foot and sat down.

"This thing is Sha-useless!" Lightning approached the robot. "Can you make us some Sha-toast?!"

"Beep Boop Bop Beeeeep Beeeeep!" The robot beeped and Heather rolled her eyes.

"This thing is obviously part toaster!" Heather glared at it. "I demand you make me some toast!"

"This thing is stupid." Jo glared. "It's not even an actual member of the team! How is a robot an All-Star anyway?!"

"Who cares?" Duncan asked them. "It's a robot! We can just get rid of it whenever we want."

"It's not only a toaster robot but it's even broken." Heather rolled her eyes. "Who the heck wants a broken toaster?!"

"This idea is stupid." Gwen sighed. "We never should have tried to use the robot as a toaster."

"Look at its head..." Heather laughed. "It's totally a toaster. Just a really useless one! There is something about that robot that creeps me out!"

"Let's just vote it out then." Scott complained.

"It's always sha-beeping." Lightning agreed.

"It's also going to be useless in challenges." Jo agreed.

"I think it broke my foot..." Duncan rubbed his foot while glaring at the robot.

"You kicked it..." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm all for voting it out."

"Beep Bop." The robot approached Heather and picked her up.

"Yeah, I say we lose and vote it out..." Heather agreed. "But me down you horrible useless and broken toaster thing!"

* * *

The Villains purposely messed up the challenge because they hated the robot and hoped that it would lose.

"Wow, this is the first time I have ever read the votes where everyone votes out the same person." Chris read the votes in amazement. "The robot is gone and going back to the playa..."

"It couldn't even make us toast." Heather rolled her eyes. "Get rid of it."

As Chris was about to flush the robot out of the game, Chris sighed and reminded Chef.

"I don't want the actual robot voted out." Chris sighed. "The robot can work for me. Just get Alejandro out of the suit and flush him."

"Wait, did you say Alejandro?" Gwen asked "Why didn't you tell us that earlier?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise but since you hate him...He's going." Chris laughed.

"Why didn't he speak then?" Jo glared at Alejandro who was out of the suit by now.

"They wouldn't let me speak!" Alejandro yelled. "He made me agree to stay in the stupid suit for the first 2 episodes! everything I said was turned to a beep! Oh, and I'M NOT A TOASTER!"

"Yeah, don't care." Chris rolled his eyes. "Heather say goodbye to your only chance at romance!"

Chris flushed Alejandro who could be heard screaming all the way down. "I'M NOT A TOASTERRRRRRRR!"

* * *

**This is for Torie who wrote about Alejandro being a toaster and felt like it was stupid, so I'm dedicating this to her! I really hope she enjoyed this. **


End file.
